Entry to the Forbidden: The Comedian's Application
The sky was crystal clear, and the sun shone it's endless topaz rays onto the lime-green leaves of the encompassing rainforest, producing an emerald shade which illuminated the dark interior of the rainforest, as a line of light sprayed onto a black haired man walking past, illuminating his now shining hair. This man was the infamous Fukugi Takagi, who was also an enigma, and even as a former captain, his past was shrouded in mystery and deception. His eyes wandered, seemingly looking for somebody, as he noticed a presence, and a small smile formed onto his face, as he said." So he's here?" Eyes gazing upon the entity just few yards away from him, the man who rested under the shade of a tall tree returned his sight to what it is in front of him and closed his eyes slowly. Known for his uncaring nature among the ranks of the Jūsanseiza, Hotaru Kazuko is the man that had seemingly brought forth the smile of Fukugi Takagi but that is all under the circumstances which could vary from time to time. Fukugi had casually walked towards the man, dressed in his white suit and magician like hat and cane, he approached the man, as he bowed, and took of his hat and placed it on his chest like a gentleman, he asked." Are you perhaps....Hotaru Kazuko? If so, it is a pleasure to meet you. You must already know who I am, correct?" Fukugi asked, wondering if this cold man's vibe will respond to him more warmly. Although he expected this, after al, this organisation was extremely powerful and secretive. After all, just one move could destroy the Gotei 13 in an instant couldn't they? He then asked." Excuse me, are you listening?" "If I say, no...Would you care to leave me alone?" Eyes still shut, Hotaru asked with a rather cold tone followed by a cold breeze. From his lying position, he stood up and walked passed through Fukugi, having absolutely no eye-contact as he opened his eyes just a few steps after he left Fukugi. " Ahh, isn't that mean? After all, aren't you the man from that devious organisation? I'm here on matters concerning an application of sorts? Oh now, what was the name of the organisation again? Starting with J right? Hm...." Fukugi pretended to be in thought as he smirked slightly, hoping to have caught the man's attention. "I hate idiots...but i hate people who pretend to be idiots even more.." Fukugi got what he wanted, a simple attention from Hotaru. "I'm a member not a manager... Go to the big four if you need something.." He continued to speak though refusng to turn his back and face Fukugi. " Um...but, I went to them and they told me to come to you. So, who do I listen to? You or them?" Fukugi asked, still keeping his ignorant tone on his voice. "Tsk... What do you need?" Hotaru asked, his voice still pretty cold and low. He gave Fukugi a stern look while keeping his lazy expression. "Perhaps you need a babysitter... I'm not fond of taking those kind of task.. so if that were to be the case... I'm afraid I'll have to decline.." " Babysitting? Nah, that wasn't it. But....what was it again? I think it was a little "test"? I'm not sure though. I tend to forget things quite easily. I seriously need to see a doctor don't I? Oh well. So, what do you think this test is?" Fukugi asked, before saying." Ahh, I forgot to say my name. I am Shishi Hyakuren." Fukugi said, with an almost innocent expression on his face, despite his deceitful nature, which he had hidden, trying to sneer at Hotaru. "Test huh..." With a single blink, Hotaru formed a blade out of his reiatsu at the same time thrusted it towards Shishi. Not a hint of hesitation found in Hotaru's eyes, he'll kill him if that is what it takes. " Ahhh!" Fukugi was surprised at his sudden attack and jumped up, seemingly parrying his attack with a fluke, although it was purely intentional, his weird feints made it easier for him, as he clumsily attempted to batter Hotaru with many strikes from his cane towards his cane, as a little child would. Keenly observing the man's responds towards his actions, Hotaru knew something was off but did not know surely what. Instead of blocking every assault Fukugi would give, Hotaru evaded and moved with much speed and accuracy. Seeing an opening, he threw his blade towards Fukugi's face at the same time produced one more blade and swung it with the intent of slicing Fukugi in half horizontally at his waist. "Ahh!" Fukugi was barely able to avoid the blade moving towards his face, as it slightly scratched his cheek, he suddenly turned serious into a moment, as in an instant, his cane had parried Hotaru's sword, causing a collision which shook the environment around them. He still smiled with the innocence of a child, as he said." Wow, that was cool! I should do that again!" Fukugi said with an innocent face, hiding his deceptive threats behind his childish voice. Pushing himself against Fukugi's blade then jumping off backwards, Hotaru made quite a distance between him and Fukugi. Although it took him a while to figure out, he had apparently seen through Fukugi's little act but he could always be wrong. This time, Hotaru preferred to attack more indirectly, he raised his hand up and as he moved it down came thousands of blades raining from the sky. " Hotaru-San! You're sooo mean!" Fukugi shouted while running away from the endless raining blades, avoiding each and every one of them with extragavant movements, such as making an L, E, or even a Q with his body, as suddenly he used Shunpo to move at extreme speeds, accidentally bumping into a tree, as he stumbled slightly backwards, he complained." Owowowow! Hotaru-San! What kind of test IS this!?" Fukugi moaned, casting a multitude of Shakkaho spells almost instantaneously, all aiming at several different parts of Hotaru's body. Almost like phasing through the spells, Hotaru moved towards Fukugi wth much grace. But Hotaru was unable to dodge all, having his left arm's sleeve slightly burned. As he got nearer, he disappeared, only to reappear behind Fukugi. He placed his palm at Fukugi's shoulder and uttered Shakkaho. "Wow, you're so fast Hotaru-san." Fukugi said, as he was already on top of Hotaru, although was slightly burnt by the Shakkaho spell, which had torn some of his clothes off, as he was on the tree-branch, he then said." But I'm also fast you know?" Fukugi said, as he released the sword from his cane, showing a black sheathed and hilted katana. He then sliced the air with quick horizontal and vertical strikes continuously, forming several shockwaves on the air which descended onto Hotaru at high speeds, heading for his arms. Having his sight directed at Fukugi, Hotaru showed his control over his reiatsu by having a small portion of it released. As an impulse was felt, the shockwaves heading at Hotaru dispersed. "A boy was thrown in the apparently endless ocean without the ability to swim.. A shark took pity and offered to help. The shark told the boy he'd teach him how to swim within a few moments of time but that is only if the boy would take the right actions, if not the shark would simply...eat the boy. Now, you are the boy and I am the shark... Prove me that you don't want to eaten.." " The right actions eh? So you've seen through me? As expected of the one and the only Hotaru Kazuko." Fukugi silently stated, smirking a little in a polite manner," But may I add to that quote?" Fukugi said, as he leaped down off the tree, and landed softly among the grass and trees that surrounded him." How exactly will the boy take the right actions without the guidance from the wise shark? Now why don't we reverse our roles for just one moment. What if you were the young boy, and the shark had told you to use the right action without any guidance. Would you, even with your immense intellect, be able to comprehend this?" "That's what makes it tricky... That even I don't know the exact actions the young boy should take.. I've told this to many...applicants who wanted to join.. The Quadrumvirate sent you to me, right? They did not tell you to come to anyone.. they told you to come to me.. ever wondered why?" For the first time in this year, Hotaru smiled, sparking up his interest was something really hard to do. "As of now, there's a total of 13 boys eaten by the shark...10 drowned.. none was able to swim.. get it?" " So all you're saying is that I need to guess every move I make before I make it? Purposely making it this difficult is fun for you, but it's annoying for other people like me you know? Oh well. Guess, I just have to go against you with more killing intent than I would if I was going against my worst nemesis." Fukugi said, as he effortlessly appeared to Hotaru's side, as he stated." Let's truly begin." As his arm was raised, and in an instant, his sword was nearing Hotaru's neck. Ducking his just at the right time, Hotaru had two of his fingers holding Fukugi's blade the moment he dodged it. "Byakurai.." Having this word spoken, a bright white glow emerged from the right hand's index finger aside from the one's holding the blade. It then, with unbelievable velocity, reached the first few centimeters away from Fukugi's chest. Fukugim instantly moving to his left, leaving a small wave of afterimages, and flipped continuously backward, as in the middle of his last flip, gently touching the tree behind him, and shooting off of it at immense power, destroying the tree completely, as he drew his blade in an instant, and had begun to slash him just at the moment that he was about to make contact with him, and was only less than five centimetresaway from him, as his sword was at the tip of touching his face. Apparently doing nothing to stop the blade, Hotaru stood still. It was then that the blade completely phased through his face as if he wasn't even there. As the blade passed, Hotaru vanished from thin air and reappeared on top of Fukugi holding a blade of his own ready to strike Fukugi's head. Fukugi had seemingly phased completely through Hotaru, having absolutely no restrictions, he smirked, as he was clearly behind him, he slashed towards his back, although before he did so, he created multiple clones of himself, making his one attack omnidirectional without any effort. Summoning blades just as many as the clone Fukugi made, Hotaru blocked every single blow. He made a deep breath before summoning more blades to his side and to throw each one of them at the clones that he assumed are busy in a swordlock with his other blades. Using his keen senses, he quickly distinguished who was the real one, being that who assaulted the real Fukugi with a quick jab from the blade on his right hand. Effortlessly emanating his powerful spiritual power to block the attack, he had repelled the assault, and had already appeared just two metres away from Hotaru's position, as he chanted." Hibashira." Slightly moving his hand, several dozen large columns of fire appeared in all directions, trapping both of the combatants in a constnatly erupting volcano, as a column of fire was erupting straight towards Hotaru at blazing speeds. Hotaru formed a sphere-like energy at his palm which later enlargens. As the sphere grows in size, it pushed away the pillars of fire that came from every direction and Hotaru attempted to use the sphere to push back Fukugi. Fukugi raised his hand, channeling spiritual energy into a powerful palm thrust, popping both the sphere and creating a massive shockwave in the process, smashing through surrounding trees with ease." Now, now. How long do I do this for?" "Why? Tired? Frustrated? Maybe bored... I'm sorry if I don't meet up your expectations... " With this sarcastic statements, Hotaru continued to smile, seeing how Fukugi is keeping up. "What shall we do then... to ease your boredom?" " How about I summon, this man?" Fukugi asked, as suddenly, a glowing pillar of spiritual energy rised from the bottom of the earth, with a sickly green aura to it, as a dreadly form broke free from it's prison. It revealed a demonic, almost zombified individual which strange dual toned hair, who smirked sinisterly." So Fukugi. Who's this dude?" With one glance, Hotaru knew who or what this man in front of him is. "Human...puppet?" It was not his first time to encounter such beings but it sure was a strange feeling. This set Hotaru in a relatively alarmed state, he kept his senses wide open, making sure nothing would suprise him. " Just because you're aware doesn't mean you're gonna win!" Hiro maniacally cried, charging at Hotaru with great speeds and no effort at all, about to attack him point blank with a powerful sokatsui before he "popped" into thin air, as suddenly, hundreds of puppets were at his command, and were all enclosing around Hotaru." Charge!" Hiro shouted, as with only one hand, all the puppets began to ran towards Hotaru, all with their palms enclosed into a fist, attempting to barrage him with punches from all sides. As all the puppets got near, a grin was seen on Hotaru's face replacing the shock expression that was found there just a few seconds ago. With the puppets piling, it gave Hotaru the chance to destroy them all with one shot. His lips uttering what it seems to be an incantation as his reiatsu rocketed. Within a second, a black box of energy formed around the puppets with spear-like objects piercing through almost every direction. "Kurohitsugi.." A large explosion occured, however Fukugi and Hiro remained unharmed." Is that it? You think with one hit you took out my weakling puppets and you've won? Honestly." Hiro said rather solemnly, Fukugi smirked as he said." Hiro, you watch from now. I'll take care of the rest." He used Flash step to get in front of Hiro, blocking his path." Now Hotaru-san, shall we continue?" "We're getting pretty arrogant...ain't we?" Hotaru remarked, now losing his interest as apparently, Fukugi has been...predicatable. He simply waited for Fukugi's next moves, deciding that this fight should drag on no more. " Hado no 88:Hiryugekizokushintenraihō." Fukugi chanted in an instant, as blue lightning energy crackled in his hand and exploded into an enormous beam of destructive energy, headed straight for Hotaru with no opposition standing before it. As Hotaru's eyes blinked, he summoned yet another blade made from energy out from his palm and pointed it at the incoming blast. The tip of his blade pierced through it like nothing. He slowly walked towards Fukugi, his uncaring nature being on display again. The destructive spell from Fukugi was easily being shrugged off, being easily bypassed by Hotaru who seems pretty sure of what he is doing. Suddenly a chain of explosions occurred, surrounding Hotaru in a veil of smoke, Fukugi said." Don't underestimate my abilities. You'll have to pay you know?" As suddenly thousands of blades rose from underneath Hotaru about to pierce him thousands of times. Hotaru continued to walk, hardly even showing notice to what just happened. With almost every blade missing him caused by the slightest of Hotaru's movements except for 2 which gave Hotaru a cut on his cheek and a shallow wound to his shoulder. "Don't overestimate your abilities.. You'll have to pay.. you know?" Having said such sarcastic statement, Hotaru was trying to get on the man's nerves as he stopped walking, standing still right in front of Fukugi. " My, my. Isn't this alot like those Final Bosses that you just can't seem to beat? Hm? Whatever." Fukugi just appeared behind Hotaru, a sinister smirk forming." Go, Akisu, Aiganbutsu." Fukugi said, as suddenly two strange puppets appeared into the air, one with a cannon charged and blasting it straight at Hotaru's being, the other having kept Hotaru in his reach using it's immense speed. As the blast had seemingly collided, it caused a large amount of dust and smoke to emerge, hiding the very presence of Hotaru and the puppet that assaulted him. "Shishi... Somehow i feel tired of this..." An ear-piercing sound was then heard, the shock from it causing the very smoke that covered the area to vanish. "I apologize for releasing first... By the way.. this is Hitsuzen... my zanpakuto." A huge armored hand grabbing hold one of the puppets was then seen, it came from Hotaru's shadow. Surely, Fukugi felt something odd about the very atmosphere he was in, something... different. " Well it seems this is my loss. What do you say Hotaru-San. Truce?" Fukugi let out his hand, still smirking as if he was hatching a diabolical plan. The very moment Hotaru heard what Fukugi said, he felt an urge of joy though he did now something was off but that didn't matter. His zanpakuto returning to him, Hotaru sighed and let himself fall on to the ground. "Please mean what you said... Its pretty tiresome when applicants never give up... Only to die moments later... For what you said... you can go.... sorry if I don't have any Jusanseiza ID for you.." Fukugi's ears twitched, as he smirked once again." If there's no ID, then I'm sorry, but I won't be leaving that easily. I know very well that I won't lose my life. At the least, not to you, Hotaru-San." Fukugi started to draw his sword. "I thought we're finished... " Hotaru said, somewhat disappointed. He stood up again and gave Fukugi a sinister stern-look. It was then that Hotaru's shadow began to move on its own, slowly creeping on towards Fukugi's. Fukugi peered down at the upcoming shadow approaching him and he effortlessly moved away from the upcoming assault, and fired off several Kido Blasts directed at Hotaru's body. The kido blasts didn't even came close before it dispersed. The spells possessed shadows which Hotaru used to negate them using his own. His eyes never losed its sight of Fukugi, the former being successful of hitting a nerve. "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness seeping out. An insolent vessel of madness, shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. Boiling up, denying, numbness, blinking, obstructing slumber. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. The steel princess who creeps. The mud doll, ever disintegrating. Unite! Oppose! Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Filling the earth, know your own impotence!" With his incantation, Three black boxes, so strong they distorted space-time itself, surrounded Fukugi followed by eight balls of light that filled the inside of the three chambers. The black boxes then imploded, followed by the eight balls of light exploding in unison with them; the end result being an explosion so massive that the impulse from it reached hundreds of miles. Coming out of the extreme explosion, Fukugi had been covered in intense burns and blood, and was heavily panting as he began to collapse onto the ground but everything had become slow-motion to him, as if time itself was eventually about to stop. Suddenly, as he made contact with the ground, his body had turned into dust. " Was that supposed to kill me?" Fukugi's voice echoed as he was right behind Hotaru, with blade pointing towards his back." That, was a puppet. Although I must admit. If you didn't use the incantation, I would have been doomed. And look, I'm still injured." Fukugi showed his bruised arm, as he chanted." Hyoga Seiran." As suddenly, an enormous amount of ice had begun an avalance, directly from his blade, which Hotaru was standing right in front of. As the first ice reached Hotaru, a hexagonal-shape shield appears. It stopped most of the avalanche but shattered moments later but it gave Hotaru enough time to avoid it. "Why are you so stubborn? Will it kill you to have no ID? Why don't cha ask the Quads to make one for you... " " Oops. Seems I took you too literally I suppose. Very sorry about that Hotaru-San. Guess I can take my leave now?" Hotaru's temper rising every second. "I...guess but.." He surrounded himself with such sinister aura. For a few seconds, both of the combatants was shrouded by silence until.. For the last time, Hotaru appeared right in front Fukugi, his palm directed at his face. "Futōna Shi.." As the words left his mouth, a huge blast of corruptive energy was released. It caused the destruction of the path it took, turning almost everything into ash. "You can now leave..." He said, walking away. "If you survived..." Having done that, Hotaru felt his annoyance fading away, even managing to smile.